The Forbidden Love
by HeyItsJia
Summary: Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga dalam rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Rose. Tapi permohonan terakhir sahabatnya mengharuskannya mengambil satu-satunya pilihan yang ada. ChanBaek. Yaoi. Mpreg. Mature content. (Slight ChanRose!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1**

Malam ini hujan deras mengguyur Seoul, kota yang indah dengan jumlah penduduk yang padat. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit tampak berdiri kokoh seolah menantang sang hujan. Beberapa orang tampak berlalu lalang dengan payung di genggamannya, sebagian lagi memilih berteduh di halte, supermarket, atau cafe terdekat.

Namun berbeda dengan seorang pemuda berparas cantik yang berlari menyusuri trotoar. Dia tidak memakai payung ataupun jaket untuk melindungi tubuh mungilnya yang kini basah kuyup karena hujan. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan jalanan yang licin. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini cuma satu, Yangji Hospital. Beberapa kali tubuhnya menabrak pejalan kaki lain, beberapa kali juga dia hampir tergelincir . Tapi kakinya terus membawanya ke tempat tujuan, secepat yang dia bisa.

* * *

-**Yangji Hospital**-

Pemuda itu berhenti di depan kamar 202, ruang VVIP yang terletak paling ujung. Nafasnya masih tersengal. Tentu saja, jarak dari cafe nya ke sini bukan dekat. Perlahan tangannya menggeser pintu kamar, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun karena dia takut mengganggu seseorang di dalam.

Oh, bukan seseorang ternyata. Tapi dua orang.

Dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Yang wanita sedang berbaring, selang infus menggantung di dekat tempat tidurnya. Wanita berambut coklat itu tampak sedang berbincang dengan pria yang duduk di sampingnya, belum menyadari kehadiran si pemuda manis yang masih setia berdiri di daun pintu. Tetesan air tampak jatuh dari ujung rambut dan pakaian si manis, membasahi pipinya dan lantai tempatnya berpijak.

Nama wanita itu Rose, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dan pria tinggi yang sedang duduk adalah Park Chanyeol, suami dari Rose.

"E-ehem.."

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah datang." Senyum Rose merekah saat melihat orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi telah tiba. Ingin rasanya dia melompat turun dari kasur dan berlari memeluk pemuda manis bernama Baekhyun itu, kalau saja keadaannya tidak lemas seperti sekarang. Chanyeol juga refleks memutar tubuhnya, dan yang pertama menangkap perhatiannya adalah tubuh Baekhyun yang basah kuyup.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk, setelah melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di dekat pintu. "Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Mana yang sakit?" Chanyeol sedikit menggeser kursinya, memberikan ruang lebih untuk Baekhyun agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Rose. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu, nanti malah kau yang sakit."

"Hei, bukankah seharusnya kau tanya padaku kenapa aku bisa basah begini?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Tangannya dengan hati-hati merapikan selimut Rose, takut membuat selimut itu basah. "Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Kau pasti langsung berlari dari cafe saat mendengar kabar aku masuk rumah sakit. Dan sulit menemukan taxi yang kosong di saat hujan seperti ini. Iya kan?" Kemudian kedua makhluk indah itu tertawa bersamaan. Ah, mereka benar-benar sahabat sejati. Baekhyun tidak perlu repot mengatakan apapun, karena Rose pasti sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu.

"Chanyeol sudah membawakan beberapa pakaian gantiku. Kau bisa memakai salah satunya. Ukuran kita sama, ingat?" Rose terkikik pelan saat wajah Baekhyun terlihat kesal mendengar ucapannya. "Aku ini laki-laki, mana boleh pakai baju perempuan." Jawabnya ketus.

"Sayang, bisa tolong belikan Baekhyun minuman hangat? Aku yakin dia kedinginan." Seolah tidak peduli dengan protes sahabatnya, Rose mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu repot." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, dan tentu saja penolakannya itu disambut cubitan dari Rose. "Chanyeol, turun dan belikan Baekhyun minuman hangat. Kalau ada roti belikan juga. Dan kau Baekhyun, ganti pakaianmu. Tidak ada yang boleh membantah."

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan dengusan kecil. Dan saat Chanyeol mengecup kening Rose, Baekhyun segera mengalihkan wajahnya. "M-mana tasmu? Pokoknya aku tidak mau pakai yang warna pink ya."

Setelah melihat punggung Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu, dan sosok Baekhyun pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya, Rose menyentuh keningnya yang dikecup Chanyeol beberapa menit lalu. Dia kembali tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyumnya menggambarkan kesedihan yang tak terlukiskan. "Kenapa kau harus melakukannya?"

* * *

**Flashback**

_-__**Kyunggi High School**__-_

_"Baek, kau mau makan apa?"_

_"..."_

_"Aku dapat jajan tambahan, jadi hari ini aku yang traktir!"_

_"..."_

_Rose menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Baekhyun tidak merespon ucapannya barusan. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling bersemangat membahas tentang makanan. Baekhyun hanya diam menopang dagu sambil menatap keluar jendela kelas. "Kau lihat apa sih? Sampai berani mengabaikan gadis cantik sepertiku." Karena penasaran, Rose mengikuti arah pandangnya Baekhyun. Ternyata si manis Byun sedang melihat sekumpulan kakak kelas yang bermain basket di lapangan._

_"Wah, mereka tampan sekali ya." Gumam Rose, yang tanpa sadar ikut tenggelam dalam 'pemandangan indah' tersebut. "Menurutmu mereka sudah punya pacar belum Baek?"_

_"Belum!"_

_Suara nyaring yang berasal entah dari mana berhasil menyadarkan Rose dan Baekhyun dari lamunan mereka. Lisa, murid pindahan dari Thailand, menarik kursinya ke sebelah Rose. "Aku kenal mereka semua. Mau kuberitahu?" Tawaran Lisa langsung mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Rose dan Baekhyun._

_"Tapi informasi dariku tentu saja tidak gratis." Perempuan berdarah Thailand itu memainkan kukunya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan._

_"Aku akan meminjamkanmu pekerjaan rumahku." Ujar Baekhyun._

_"Dan aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang besok." Lanjut Rose tidak mau kalah._

_"Hahaha. Kalian sepertinya naksir berat dengan mereka. Nah lihat," Jari lentik Lisa menekan kaca jendela, menunjuk satu persatu dan mulai menjelaskan dengan suara pelan, khas orang yang sedang bergosip._

_"Yang jidatnya indah itu, Suho sunbae. Dia itu yang terkaya di antara mereka semua. Ayahnya punya perusahaan, dan dengar-dengar ayahnya punya saham juga di sekolah ini. Kalau kalian berhasil mendekatinya, dia tidak akan segan mengeluarkan kartu kredit nya untuk kalian."_

_"Yang kulitnya gelap itu Kim Jongin, atau orang lebih sering memanggilnya Kai. Jangan main-main dengannya. Dia berbahaya."_

_"Yang putih dan berbibir tipis itu Oh Sehun. Kalau kalian senang mengikuti perkembangan fashion, kalian akan sering melihat wajahnya muncul di majalah sebagai model. Tapi dia agak dingin, susah didekati."_

_"Kalau yang itu, namanya Park Chanyeol..."_

_'Jadi namanya Chanyeol.' Bisik Baekhyun dalam hati. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum, tangannya bergerak menuliskan nama Park Chanyeol di belakang catatannya._

_Begitu juga dengan Rose. Telinganya mendadak tuli setelah mendengar nama Park Chanyeol, dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan ocehan Lisa._

_Saat itu musim semi. Bunga yang bermekaran menjadi saksi saat kedua sahabat itu jatuh hati pada orang yang sama. Park Chanyeol._

* * *

Rose terkikik geli saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari toilet dengan mengenakan piyama pink nya. Piyama itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil. Dia masih tidak menyangka kalau sahabat prianya itu punya ukuran tubuh yang sama dengannya. "Manis sekali, Baek."

Yang dipuji merasa tidak senang, lantas dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. "Kau pasti sengaja menyuruh Chanyeol membawa semua pakaianmu yang warna pink."

"Pink itu warna yang bisa membangkitkan moodku, kau tahu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku. Lagipula suamiku tahu tanpa harus kusuruh."

Suamiku.

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit saat mendengar kalimat itu. Dia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya agar Rose tidak menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba itu. "Jadi apa kata dokter?" Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Rose, di kursi yang ditempati Chanyeol tadi.

"Tidak ada. Dokter bilang aku butuh waktu istirahat yang banyak, dan tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran." Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar. Entah karena hujan yang semakin deras di luar sana, atau perasaannya saja, tapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan ruangannya semakin dingin. Dia sampai menyelipkan kedua tangannya di balik selimut Rose, mencari kehangatan.

"Baek, menurutmu apa aku istri yang baik?" Mata Rose menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Senyumnya hilang. Nada bicaranya juga terdengar sedih. "Tentu saja kau istri yang baik. Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak suka ya." Kembali Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka saat Rose mulai membicarakan ini.

"Kami sudah 2 tahun menikah, tapi aku tidak bisa memberinya keturunan. Rumah kami yang besar terasa sepi. Aku merasa gagal, Baek. Gagal sebagai istri, gagal sebagai wanita."

Baekhyun ingin menggenggam tangan Rose, tapi takut melukainya mengingat jarum infus yang masih menancap di punggung tangannya. "Aku akan sering-sering main ke rumahmu. Di hari libur aku juga akan menginap. Oke? Bulan depan Lisa juga akan kembali dari Thailand. Bambam sudah pintar makan sendiri sekarang, walaupun jalannya masih oleng. Aku akan menyuruhnya membawa Bambam ke rumahmu sesering mungkin."

"Kau tahu... Kadang aku berpikir apa Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Sejak awal aku yang memaksakan hubungan ini." Rose seolah menulikan telinganya dari ucapan Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Cukup, Rose." Suara berat di ambang pintu mengagetkan keduanya. Chanyeol berdiri dengan tegap sambil memegang bungkusan plastik yang diduga Baekhyun berisi makanan dan minuman. "Tidurlah, Rose. Besok kau akan melakukan pengecekan lengkap. Jadi kau harus istirahat sekarang."

Suara pintu yang tertutup menjadi final dari pembicaraan malam itu. Ucapan Chanyeol tidak dapat dibantah. Maka ketika ia meminta Rose untuk tidur, Rose tidak punya pilihan lain selain memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat sahabatnya itu menurut. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Baik Rose maupun Chanyeol, keduanya tidak dapat dibantah saat mereka memerintahkan sesuatu. Beruntunglah Rose tahu kapan harus menurut pada suaminya itu.

Suasana kembali hening selama beberapa saat. "Rose bukan bonekamu." Desis Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menaikkan selimut Rose sampai leher, tentu saja setelah memastikan sahabatnya itu benar-benar sudah terlelap. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, membuat Baekhyun gugup. "Aku tidak pernah memintanya menjadi bonekaku. Dia yang memaksa, ingat?"

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, hendak membantah ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi dengan sigap Chanyeol menariknya keluar dari kamar.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sesampainya di luar, Chanyeol langsung menarik pinggang Baekhyun. Tubuh tegapnya tanpa ijin memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil di hadapannya, membuat sang pemilik memberontak. "Hentikan, Park! Aku benci ini. Jangan sentuh aku." Chanyeol tidak bergeming dengan rontaan yang diberikan Baekhyun. Dia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh itu. "Kumohon, Baek. Sebentar saja." Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat Chanyeok menyerukkan wajahnya di lehernya, menghirup aroma manis khas Baekhyun. Bukan aroma parfum mahal seperti yang biasa dipakai Rose. Melainkan aroma tubuh natural yang tidak pernah berubah, yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta berapa kalipun dia menghirupnya.

Mata Baekhyun memanas. Air matanya siap tumpah kapan saja, tapi ditahan olehnya. Dia tidak boleh menangis di depan Chanyeol. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Dan satu dorongan kuat berhasil membuat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Park. Jangan macam-macam..."

"Kau mau dengar tentang Rose? Tentang penyakit yang dideritanya?"

Kalimat Baekhyun tersangkut saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dia menatap mata gelap itu tanpa kedip, mencari kesungguhan di balik mata menghanyutkan itu. Chanyeol serius dengan ucapannya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ceritakan padaku."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun duduk di kursi tunggu yang disediakan di sepanjang koridor. Lama mereka saling terdiam. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan rindu, dan yang ditatap hanya menunduk, menghindari tatapan si tinggi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, lebih baik aku menemani Rose di dalam." Ujar Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang canggung diantara mereka. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun saat pemuda manis itu hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Rose sakit."

"Aku tahu. Dia selalu sakit. Aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa, tapi dia semakin sering sakit setelah menikah denganmu." Cibir Baekhyun. Suaranya pelan, tapi Chanyeol dapat merasakan nada kebencian di setiap kalimatnya.

"Kau membenciku, Baek?" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Baekhyun, yang langsung ditolak Baekhyun dengan satu tarikan kelas. "Aku benci saat kau menyentuhku. Jadi, jangan."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengerti kenapa Baekhyun seperti ini. Dia paham betul alasan dibalik berubahnya sifat Baekhyun terhadapnya. "Kurasa bukan ini yang ingin kita bahas, Park." Ya, bahkan menyebut namanya pun Baekhyun enggan.

"Dokter bilang Rose tidak akan pernah bisa mengandung. Kanker rahim."

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Dan ruangan di sekelilingnya mendadak hening.

"Dokter akan melakukan pengangkatan rahim secepatnya, mungkin dalam minggu ini." Chanyeol mendongak menatap langit-langit. "Setelah itu dia akan di kemoterapi untuk mencegah sel kankernya yang kemungkinan akan muncul lagi."

Setetes air mata lolos membasahi pipi Baekhyun. "A-apa Rose tahu tentang ini?"

"Ya. Aku sudah memberitahunya. Orangtua nya juga sudah menyetujui, yang penting putri mereka sembuh dan bisa hidup lebih lama."

Rose berbohong. Dia mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau dia baik-baik saja beberapa saat yang lalu, dan yang dibutuhkannya hanya istirahat. Entah kenapa melihat Rose yang berusaha terlihat baik membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Diliriknya Chanyeol, untuk meneliti bagaimana perasaan sang suami saat menceritakan tentang kondisi istrinya.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menampar pipi Chanyeol keras-keras, kalau bisa sampai bibirnya berdarah. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun saat menceritakan semua itu. "Brengsek, kau pasti tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik selama ini." Tangis Baekhyun pecah. Dia menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya, dan menangis sekencang yang dia bisa.

Hatinya sakit, seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau. Dadanya sesak. Perasaannya hancur, hampir sama seperti perasaan yang dirasakannya 2 tahun lalu saat menghadiri pernikahan Chanyeol dan Rose. Tidak, kali ini lebih sakit. Setidaknya dulu saat dia kehilangan Chanyeol, dia masih bisa melihat sosok Chanyeol yang sehat dan sukses. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran itu muncul. Tidak, tidak. Dia juga tidak akan kehilangan Rose. Dia akan melihat Rose sembuh dan melanjutkan rumah tangga nya yang bahagia bersama Chanyeol.

Melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Dan kali ini Baekhyun tidak menolak, karena saat ini satu-satunya yang bisa menenangkannya hanyalah pelukan Chanyeol. Tubuh Chanyeol masih hangat seperti dulu. Baekhyun juga menurut saat Chanyeol membawa kepalanya bersandar di dadanya yang bidang.

Malam itu hujan menemani tangis kepedihan Baekhyun, hingga dia kelelahan menangis dan jatuh terlelap dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

**TBC**

_**Annyeong, readers ku yang tercinta! It's me balik lagi dengan satu cerita baru yang aku harap kalian suka sama cerita ini. (Padahal cerita sebelah belum lanjut heuy T T. Mianhae~)**_

_**Maapkeun kalo cerita ini kurang menarik atau terlalu gampang ketebak jalan ceritanya. Sebenarnya banyak ide cerita yang lalu lalang di otak saya, tapi merealisasikannya ini lho yang susah. Doain aja ya semoga aku nggak nge-stuck di tengah jalan (ini yang paling sering aku alami soalnya T T)**_

_**Makasih juga untuk kalian yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini. Thank you! Thank you!  
**_

_**With love,**_

_**Jia**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback**

_"Baek, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Rose menyipitkan matanya curiga. Akhir-akhir ini sahabatnya itu terlihat aneh, suka melamun dan tersenyum tanpa alasan._

_"Eh, t-tidak kok. Kau yang sedang jatuh cinta, iya kan?" _

_Baekhyun tersenyum geli saat pertanyaannya __ langsung mendapat anggukan dari Rose. "Astaga, apa sejelas itu?" Gadis berambut panjang itu memegang kedua pipinya dan terkikik malu. Tentu saja jelas. Belakangan ini Rose selalu menata rambutnya dan memakai makeup tipis ke sekolah. _

_Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk buku di hadapannya sambil terus memperhatikan sahabatnya yang semakin hari semakin cantik itu__. __Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa laki-laki yang berhasil menarik perhatian seorang tuan putri seperti Rose? Seingatnya selama 11 tahun mereka berteman Rose tidak pernah menceritakan tentang ketertarikannya terhadap seseorang. Jadi bisa dibilang ini cinta pertama Rose._

_"Aku sudah menjawab jujur. Sekarang kau juga harus jujur. Tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita, ingat?" Dengan gemas Rose mencubit pipi gembul Baekhyun, sampai yang punya merasa kesakitan. "A-aduh aduh. Iya! Iya! Aku jujur! Aku menyukai seseorang- Akh sekarang lepas!" Setelah puas mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Rose pun melepas cubitannya, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di pipi gembul itu._

_"Jadi, siapa laki-laki beruntung itu?" Bisik Rose, matanya memandang sekeliling untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekat mereka. "Ayolah, aku akan memberitahumu juga. Ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua." Dan ketika kelingking mereka saling bertaut, perasaan Baekhyun dipertaruhkan mulai saat itu._

* * *

_Baekhyun mengajak Rose ke perpustakaan. Tempat yang paling aman untuk saling bertukar rahasia, karena kebanyakan murid memilih tidur di kelas atau berkumpul di kantin saat jam istirahat seperti ini. Dan benar saja, perpustakaan kosong saat mereka menginjakkan kaki ke dalam. Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan tidak terlihat di mejanya._

_Dua sahabat itu memilih tempat duduk paling pojok, dekat jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke halaman belakang sekolah. Rose sedikit menggeser kaca jendela, membiarkan angin musim semi menerpa wajahnya yang cantik. "Jadi bagaimana orangnya?" Tanya Rose sambil terus melihat ke luar jendela. _

_Matanya terfokus kearah lapangan, mencari-cari seseorang yang sering bermain basket di sana._

_"Dia... Tinggi." Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Tangannya mengelus buku catatannya yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana semenjak nama Chanyeol memenuhi halaman belakang buku itu._

_"Benarkah? Punyaku juga tinggi!" Pekik Rose girang. Ternyata dia dan Baekhyun punya selera yang sama. "Apa dia mancung?" Pertanyaan Rose mendapat anggukan malu-malu dari Baekhyun. Mereka sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun, sudah saling bertukar cerita, suka dan duka, canda dan tawa, juga saling berbagi rahasia. Tapi belum sekalipun mereka membahas tentang kehidupan percintaan mereka. Ya itu karena baik Baekhyun maupun Rose belum pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Jadi wajar saja kalau Baekhyun malu. Berbeda dengan Rose yang terlihat bersemangat dan antusias._

_"Ah, Baekhyun... Aku sudah penasaran, sampai mau mati rasanya." Rengek Rose sambil mengguncang tangan Baekhyun. "Beritahu namanya, ya ya ya?"_

_"Kau beritahu punyamu dulu."_

_"Tidak mau. Kau dulu."_

_"Baiklah, kita sebut bersamaan saja. Bagaimana?" Rose menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar penuh semangat. Melihat itu Baekhyun jadi tidak tega menolaknya. "Oke, deal."_

_"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita sebut bersamaan ya!"_

_"Satu..."_

_"Dua..."_

_"Tiga!"_

_"Park-"_

_"CHANYEOL!" Suara Rose memenuhi seisi perpustakaan. Beruntunglah tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya mereka berdua. Rose tertawa senang. Rasanya lega sekali setelah memberitahu tentang orang yang disukainya pada Baekhyun. Dia merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun lagi dari sahabatnya itu. "Kau ingat kan, Park Chanyeol yang diceritakan Lisa waktu itu."_

_Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Rose, sahabat terbaiknya, ternyata juga mencintai Park Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah menduga itu sebelumnya. Kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali? Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa sekarang. Ikut tertawa bersama Rose? Tidak, dia sedang tidak bisa tertawa. Menggoda Rose? Mendukung Rose? Tidak bisa juga. Hatinya sakit._

_"Ah aku tidak dengar namanya tadi. Park... Park siapa?" Tanya Rose setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. "Jangan bilang kau suka Park Chanyeol juga? Hmph. Aku bisa marah ya Baek. Aku akan marah kalau kau suka Chanyeol juga." Rose merengut, dia menyilangkan tangannya dan mulai merajuk._

_"K-kau gila ya? Mana mungkin aku suka dia." Kilah Baekhyun dengan gugup. Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, menghindari tatapan Rose. "Aku saja heran kenapa kau suka Park Chanyeol. Dia kelihatannya sombong. Pokoknya aku tidak suka!" Tangan Baekhyun kini beralih meremas-remas buku catatannya. Dia tidak pandai berbohong, dan biasanya Rose bisa dengan cepat mengetahui kalau dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Jadi siapa orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Rose sambil melirik buku catatan Baekhyun yang hampir lusuh._

_"Park... Park Seojoon! Aku suka Park Seojoon. Kau tahu kan, ketua klub taekwondo yang keren itu."_

_"Oh, kupikir kau suka Park Chanyeol juga."_

_"Brengsek. Berisik."_

_Baekhyun dan Rose terkesiap saat mendengar suara seseorang dari balik rak buku. Ternyata mereka tidak sendiri, ada orang lain juga di perpustakaan ini! Mata Baekhyun melebar saat melihat orang itu muncul dan berdiri dengan angkuhnya di belakang Rose._

_"C-Chanyeol..." Cicit Baekhyun seperti anak ayam yang ketakutan. Sedangkan yang disebut namanya menatap Baekhyun sambil menyeringai._

_Rose menoleh, mendapati sosok tinggi yang diidam-idamkannya sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Bergerak sedikit saja, punggung Rose akan bergesekan dengan tubuh Chanyeol. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur siangku yang tenang lagi disini." Suaranya rendah dan berat, pantas saja banyak yang tergila-gila dengan pemuda bermarga Park itu._

_"K-kami akan segera pergi. Maaf sudah mengganggu!" Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Rose menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Tidak satupun dari mereka menyadari catatan Baekhyun yang tertinggal, karena sekarang satu-satunya hal yang p__aling __ penting adalah menjauh dari sosok Park Chanyeol._

_Ruangan perpustakaan kembali hening. Tapi Chanyeol tidak berniat melanjutkan tidur siangnya lagi setelah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah buku catatan bersampul kuning. "Byun Baekhyun..." Tangannya mengambil buku catatan itu dan melihat isinya. Tulisannya rapi, seperti tulisan seorang wanita._

_"Pfft... Kekanakan sekali." Kekeh Chanyeol saat tangannya membalik halaman terakhir, dimana namanya memenuhi seisi halaman itu. Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus mengembalikan buku itu atau tidak, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan..._

_"Aku menunggumu, Baekhyun."_

_...Si pemilik catatan yang akan mencari dirinya._

* * *

_"Hh! Hh!" Rose dan Baekhyun berebut oksigen setelah mereka sampai di kelas. Rambut Rose yang panjang tampak sedikit kusut karena mereka berlarian sepanjang koridor. Tapi tenang saja, hal itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang wajahnya terlihat seperti tomat sekarang. Entah karena kegiatan melarikan diri barusan, atau karena tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu intens._

_"Baek, kau lihat tadi? Chanyeol di belakangku! Kurasa dia dengar semua pembicaraan kita. Habislah aku." Rose menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lengannya. Baekhyun tidak sempat merespon ucapan Rose karena dia masih sibuk mengumpulkan oksigen._

_"Baek, apa menurutmu yang tadi itu terdengar seperti aku sedang menyatakan perasaan?"_

_"..."_

_"Tapi secara tidak langsung. Iya kan?"_

_"Rose, catatanku..."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Catatanku! Kau lihat catatanku?!" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak saking paniknya. Dan itu sukses membuat seisi kelas memusatkan perhatian mereka ke Baekhyun. Rose ikut terkejut melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang tidak dapat menemukan catatannya. Itu kan cuma catatan. Kalaupun hilang entah dimana, dia dengan senang hati akan meminjamkan catatannya. Kenapa Baekhyun harus sepanik itu? Tapi Rose tahu lebih baik dia diam saat ini. Tidak pernah Baekhyun terlihat sepanik ini hanya karena masalah sepele._

_"Mungkin tertinggal di perpustakaan..."_

_Mendengar ucapan Rose, Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar kelas. Tapi belum sempat kakinya sampai di pintu, guru matematika mereka, Jongdae, sudah lebih dulu masuk dan menutup pintu kelas._

_"Kembali ke tempatmu, Byun."_

_"T-tapi saya harus-"_

_"Coba saja kau membantah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ikut ujian hari ini." Jongdae membenarkan letak kacamatanya, tidak mempedulikan wajah Baekhyun yang hampir menangis. "Kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Kita akan segera mulai ujiannya."_

_Suasana kelas menjadi kacau untuk sesaat. Seingat mereka_

_ujian dimulai minggu depan. Kenapa mendadak jadi hari ini? "Harap tenang semuanya!" Jongdae menggebrak meja dan itu cukup berhasil menenangkan suasana kelas. "Dengar, aku sengaja memajukan jadwal ujian kalian karena minggu depan aku tidak masuk. Kenapa? Yang merasa tidak senang boleh keluar dari kelas sekarang."_

_Kelas kembali hening. Tidak ada yang berani membantah Jongdae. Memangnya siapa yang berani membantah guru killer itu? "Tidak ada? Kalau tidak ada kita akan mulai ujiannya."_

_Dengan gontai Baekhyun kembali ke bangkunya saat Jongdae mulai membagikan lembar jawaban dan soal ujian. Dalam hati dia berharap tidak ada yang menemukan catatan miliknya itu._

* * *

_Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ujian. Tidak sedikitpun. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah buku catatannya. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol yang menemukan buku itu, mengingat tadi hanya ada mereka bertiga di perpustakaan, dan dia melihat namanya yang ditulis satu halaman penuh. Pasti Chanyeol akan langsung menganggapnya stalker, atau lebih parahnya seorang psycho. Sepertinya dia akan pindah sekolah secepatnya, karena tidak sanggup menghadapi Chanyeol._

_Atau kalaupun buku itu ditemukan orang lain, akan sama gawatnya. Berita akan menyebar luas kalau murid biasa seperti Byun Baekhyun menyimpan perasaan terhadap Park Chanyeol. Cepat atau lambat berita itu akan sampai di telinga Rose, dan persahabatan yang mereka bangun selama bertahun-tahun dipastikan akan runtuh dalam sekejap._

_"Baek, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Rose saat melihat Baekhyun buru-buru membereskan mejanya. "Kurasa kita tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini. Aku harus mencari catatanku." Baekhyun melemparkan semua barang yang ada di atas meja ke dalam tasnya dengan asal. "Aku ikut."_

_"Tidak bisa. Kau ada les gitar hari ini, ingat? Nanti ayahmu marah lagi. Sudahlah, kau pulang saja duluan ya."_

_"Nanti malam jadi kan?"_

_"Iya jadi. Bye!" Dan setelah melambai pada sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar kelas. Berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju perpustakaan. Beruntunglah perpustakaan belum dikunci saat Baekhyun sampai disana._

_Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dengan nafas tersengal. Dia menghampiri tempat duduknya tadi, dan yah... Sial. Meja itu kosong. Seseorang telah menyimpan catatan itu. Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Kenapa dia bisa seceroboh itu?_

_"Mencari sesuatu?"_

_Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. Dia mendengar suara yang familiar barusan, tapi tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu selain dia. "Kembalikan buku ku."_

_"Kau yang kemari, ambil bukumu sendiri."_

_Sialan. Apa orang itu sedang mempermainkannya? Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menyusuri setiap rak buku dengan hati-hati, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Sudah empat rak dilewatinya, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah dia melihat bayangan seseorang di belakangnya saat dia melewati rak ke-enam._

_Benar saja. Saat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, seseorang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyeringai. Seringaian yang sama yang dilihatnya dua jam lalu._

_Hampir saja Baekhyun menjerit, kalau Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. "Mmmphh!"_

_"Ssh! Tenanglah!"_

_Park Chanyeol brengsek. Dia mengingatkan Baekhyun pada serial pembunuhan berantai yang ditontonnya beberapa minggu lalu di rumah Rose. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda dengan tubuh sebesar itu tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun saat berjalan di belakangnya?!_

_"Hah.. Hah..." Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya perlahan saat Baekhyun sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Maaf sudah mengagetkanmu."_

_Chanyeol bisa melihat pipi Baekhyun yang merona merah. Entah karena emosi atau apa, yang pasti Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dengan pipi merah begitu. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dihadapannya ini terlihat begitu cantik dan menggemaskan di saat bersamaan._

_"Kembalikan catatanku, cepat." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, dan merasa lega saat Chanyeol langsung mengembalikan bukunya. "Kudengar temanmu menyukaiku." Ujar Chanyeol saat Baekhyun hendak melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka mengobrol dengan orang lain, tapi entah kenapa dia berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Baekhyun._

_Seperti satu telepati, Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia juga ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama, kapan lagi dia punya kesempatan mengobrol dengan Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun berbalik dan bersandar di salah satu rak, "Iya. Namanya Rose."_

_"Bagaimana denganmu?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, dan bersandar di rak yang berseberangan dengan pemuda manis itu. Menatap Baekhyun lama sampai membuatnya salah tingkah._

_"A-apanya?"_

_"Kau menyukaiku juga kan?"_

_Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Celaka lah dia. Chanyeol pasti sudah melihat tulisannya. Terlebih lagi saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku nya, yang tak lain adalah bagian dari halaman belakang catatannya. "Maaf ya, aku merobek catatanmu tanpa ijin. Tapi kurasa aku harus menyimpan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan."_

_Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, perasaannya bergejolak tak menentu. Senang bercampur heran, kenapa Chanyeol mau menyimpan tulisannya itu? Takut, takut kalau Rose mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. "Kupikir kau benar-benar menyukai Park Seojoon. Asal kau tahu saja ya, kemampuan taekwondo nya jelas kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan muay thai ku."_

_"T-tolong rahasiakan ini." Baekhyun menunduk, "Rose sahabatku. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya."_

_Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang heran pemuda manis di hadapannya itu. Naif sekali si Byun ini. Dia lebih mementingkan perasaan orang lain daripada perasaannya sendiri. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak tertarik pada Rose, diakuinya dia memang cantik. Mereka akan jadi pasangan paling dipuja di sekolah ini. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol malah lebih tertarik pada seorang Byun Baekhyun, pemuda biasa saja yang memancarkan aura kepolosan dari dirinya. "Hmm akan kupertimbangkan akan merahasiakannya atau tidak."_

_"Tolonglah, kumohon."_

_"Aku akan memikirkannya selama seminggu ini. Minta nomormu, akan kuhubungi kau nanti tentang keputusanku." Kalimat terakhir dari Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun menganga. Apa katanya? Minta nomor? Baekhyun tidak salah dengar kan?_

_"K-kau-"_

_"Itu bukan alasan supaya aku bisa minta nomormu ya. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran bodohmu itu. Asal kau tahu, setiap hari setidaknya ada 3 perempuan yang menyelipkan nomor mereka di lokerku." Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya dan memasang wajah angkuh. Ugh, ingin rasanya Baekhyun meninju wajah menyebalkan itu._

"_Kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipertimbangkan…" _

_Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan, Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan kertas itu di hadapan Baekhyun, kali ini tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan kertas ini, hm? Aku bisa memasangnya di mading, biar seisi sekolah tahu kalau kau menyukaiku. Lalu sahabatmu itu juga akan membacanya. Bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."_

_Baekhyun mendengus geli. Firasatnya menangkap kalau Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkan nomornya, tapi terlalu gengsi untuk meminta secara terang-terangan. Jadi dia menggunakan cara kekanakan ini untuk mendapatkan nomornya. Ya walaupun harus diakui Baekhyun dia sedikit takut mendengar ancaman Chanyeol tadi. Bagaimanapun dia belum mengenal betul sifat Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau si tampan ini seorang psycho yang benar-benar nekat dan mampu bertindak di luar akal sehatnya? Baekhyun masih menimbang-nimbang, apakah dia harus menyerah atau malah balik mengancam Chanyeol. "Jangan buang-buang waktuku, manis."_

"_Hmm, kalau kau memasangnya di mading sekolah, reputasimu juga akan ikut hancur." Melihat Chanyeol yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Baekhyun tahu kalau pemuda itu belum menangkap maksud dari ucapannya. "Maksudku, menurutmu bagaimana reaksi orang-orang saat mengetahui kau disukai seseorang yang ber'batang' juga?" Saat mengatakan itu Baekhyun tersenyum nakal sambil melirik gundukan celana Chanyeol. Sial. Gundukan itu terlihat lumayan juga._

_Dalam hati Baekhyun tertawa saat mata Chanyeol menerawang ke atas dengan jari telunjuk yang mengelus bibir bawahnya perlahan, terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang berpikir keras. Kena kau, Park Chanyeol. Kau pikir kau bisa mengancam seorang Byun Baekhyun semudah itu? Baekhyun menyeringai puas. Dia yakin Chanyeol merasa takut, ditambah lagi dengan akting Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti seorang gay yang siap menerkam Chanyeol kapan saja._

"_Ternyata kau belum mengenalku sepenuhnya ya. Ah tentu saja, kita baru bertemu tadi siang." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan menyeringai. "Kupikir seorang gay bisa mengenali gay lainnya dengan mudah. Ternyata aku salah."_

"_A-apa maksudmu?" Suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar saat ekspresi Chanyeol berubah. Dia menatap Baekhyun layaknya seekor serigala lapar yang siap memangsa domba di hadapannya kapan saja. "Ayolah, sayang. Kenapa wajahmu jadi ketakutan begitu? Kupikir kau yang menggodaku duluan." _

_Dengan satu gerakan cepat Chanyeol mengurung Baekhyun di antara kedua tangannya saat Baekhyun berniat melarikan diri. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Baekhyun bisa merasakan aura berbahaya di sekelilingnya, membuatnya merasa ciut dan tidak berdaya. "M-maaf, maafkan aku…" Cicit Baekhyun saat tubuh Chanyeol semakin menghimpitnya ke rak._

"_Kau tidak penasaran dengan gundukan di celanaku ini, hm?"_

**TBC**

_**Annyeong, readers! Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca kelanjutan fanfic ini :)**_

_**Oh ya, saya mau minta maaf atas kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. Kesalahan menempatkan category dari fanfic ini, dimana seharusnya Screenplay malah saya masukin ke EXO Next Door. Saya pikir karena main character nya itu diperankan member EXO makanya saya tempatkan ke category yang itu, eh ternyata salah. Jeongmal mianhae~ **_

_**Dan satu lagi kesalahan, kurangnya kejelasan dari main character di fanfic ini. Disini saya mau klarifikasi kalau main character itu tetap ChanBaek ya. Hubungan ChanRose itu cuma sebagai bumbu dalam lika-liku hubungan ChanBaek. Setelah ada nya masukan di review langsung cepat-cepat saya perbaiki. **_

_**Semoga kejadian serupa tidak terulang lagi ya. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya dapat memperbaiki kekurangan-kekurangan yang lain.**_

_**Btw, ada masukan kah untuk chapter selanjutnya? Saya agak bingung untuk Chapter 3 nya apa sebaiknya ngelanjutin Flashback dulu atau lanjut ke kehidupan yang sekarang? Silahkan ditinggalkan review nya ya~~**_

_**And special thanks to **__**C6104B**__**!**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Jia**_


End file.
